nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
George Potter
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) George Potter born about 1818 in Roydon, Norfolk to husbandman [[David Potter|'David Potter']] and [[Margaret Moore|'Margaret Moore']]. 6 November 1818 - George was baptised in Diss, Norfolk. 1840 - George married [[Elizabeth Bale|'Elizabeth Bale']] in Depwade District. 1840 - His son, [[Timothy Bale|'Timothy Bale']], was born in Burston 1842 - His son, George Potter, was born in Burston 1847 - His son, David Potter, was born in Burston 1849 - His daughter, Eliza Potter, was born in Burston 1851 - He lived in Burston. Aged 32, Agr Labor, of Roydon. Living in the household of mother-in-law Mary Bale aged 75, widow, of Worsham, Suffolk, with brother-in-law Clarke Bale aged 43, married Agr Labor, of Burston, sister-in-law Susan Bale aged 39, married, of Winfarthing, niece Mary Bale aged 8, of Burston, wife Elizabeth Potter aged 36, married, of Burston, son Timothy Bale aged 10, of Burston, son George Potter aged 9, of Burston, son David Potter aged 4, of Burston, and daughter Eliza Potter aged 2, of Burston. 1852 - His son, John Potter, was born in Burston 1854 - His son, Jabez Potter, was born in Burston 1856 - His daughter, Helen Potter, was born in Burston 1 July 1857 - His son, Ezra Thomas Potter, was born in Burston 22 January 1860 - His son, Clark Potter, was born in Burston 1861 - He lived in Burston. Aged 42, Ag Lab, of Roydon. Living with him: wife Elizabeth Potter aged 45, Ag Lab Wife, of Burston, son Timothy Potter aged 20, unmarried Ag Lab, of Burston, son David Potter aged 14, Ag Lab, of Burston, daughter Eliza Potter aged 13, Scholar, of Burston, son John Potter aged 9, Scholar, of Burston, son Jabez Potter aged 7, Scholar, of Burston, daughter Helen Potter aged 5, Scholar, of Burston, son Ezra J Potter aged 3, Scholar, of Burston, and son Clark Potter aged 1, of Burston. 1871 - He lived in Back Lane, Burston. Aged 52, Agr Labor, of Roydon. Living with him: wife Elizabeth Potter aged 55, of Burston, son David Potter aged 24, unmarried Agr Labor, of Burston, son John Potter aged 19, unmarried Agr Labor, of Burston, son Jabez Potter aged 17, Agr Labor, of Burston, daughter Helen Potter aged 15, of Burston, son Ezra Potter aged 13, of Burston, and son Clarke Potter aged 11, of Burston. 1876 - His wife, Elizabeth, died aged 60 in Depwade District. 1881 - He lived in Burston. Aged 62, widower Agr Labr, of Roydon. Living with him: daughter Eliza Potter aged 29, unmarried, of Burston, son Ezra Potter aged 22, unmarried Agr Labr, of Burston, and son Clark Potter aged 21, unmarried Agr Labr, of Burston. 1891 - He lived in Near Culpho Farm, Burston. Aged 71, widower Agricultural Labourer, of Roydon. Living with him: son-in-law Robert Barham aged 25, married Agricultural Labourer, of Banham, daughter Eliza Barham aged 40, of Burston, grandson Clark Barham aged 2, of Burston, and granddaughter Frida Potter aged 7, of Denton. Last quarter of 1900 - George died aged 81 in Depwade District.